


Jump starting the End

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kills Lilith and the end begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump starting the End

Sam had Lilith against the marble altar, hand raised and using his powers to try and kill her. He was so focused that he could barely hear a distant voice screaming his name. Once he finally started to hear it, he slowly lowered his hand and looked over to the now shut doors. He could hear Dean’s voice more clearly now.

 

“Dean?” Sam stared at the door. Ruby went in front of him, faintly shouting at him.

 

“What are you waiting for?! Now!”

 

Sam looked at Ruby and then back at the door before looking back at Ruby again.  He turned towards Lilith who was laughing.

 

“You turned yourself into a freak.” Lilith grinned. “A monster, and now, you’re not gonna bite? I’m sorry, but that’s honestly adorable.”

 

Sam slowly raised his hand, his eyes turning to a solid black and began. He slowly closed his fist and after a few more tries. Lilith slumped and fell, landing on her front. Sam’s eyes went back to normal and he dropped his hand. He looked at the blood and saw that it was...trailing in odd ways.

 

“What the hell?” Sam blinked.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Ruby said as he walked closer.

 

“Ruby, what’s going on?”

 

“You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it.”

 

“What? What- what did I do?”

 

“You opened the door, and now he’s free at last.”

 

“No, no, no. No, he- Lilith- I stopped her. I killed her!” Sam stammered.

 

“And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal, and you bust her open. Now guess who’s coming to dinner.” Ruby grinned as Sam walked around her.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Guess again.”

 

Sam heard Dean on the other side of the door, slamming into it with something.

 

“You don’t even know how hard this was-all the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I’m sure you’re a little angry right now, but I mean, come on, Sam! Even  _ you  _ have to admit- I’m awesome!”

 

“You bitch. You lying bitch!” Sam through his hands up but he felt a pain in his head and he went down to the ground in record time.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Sammy. It’s useless. You shot your payload on the boss.”

 

“The blood…” Sams started. “You poisoned me.”

 

“No, it wasn’t the blood.” Ruby walked over to him. “It was  _ you _ ...and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn’t need the feather to fly. You had it in you the whole time, dumbo.”

 

Ruby knelt down next to Sam. “I know it’s hard to see it now…but this is a miracle so long coming. Everything Azazel did and Lilith did just to get you here and you were the only one who could do it.”

 

“Why?” questioned Sam as Ruby sat her hand on his cheek. “W-why me?”

 

“Because...because it  _ had  _  to be you Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free and he’s gonna be greatful. He’s gonna repay you in ways you can’t even imagine.”

 

Sam jolted when a crash sounded and looked over and saw Dean walking in. 

 

“You’re too late.” Ruby stood and turned to Dean.

 

“I don’t care.” Dean growled.

 

Sam was quick to stand and grab Ruby so Dean could stab her. Light flashed from within the body before dying out and Sam dropped her once Dean pulled the knife out.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, his voice breaking as he looked at Dean. The older just stared at him, not saying a word. 

 

Suddenly, a light came out from the middle of the finished blood symbol that got bigger and bigger. The brother’s looked at it before grabbing each other’s coat.

 

“Sammy, let’s go.” Dean stated.

  
“Dean...He’s coming.”


End file.
